


the queens

by planetundersiege



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Married Couple, Pre series, Queens of Duran, Wordcount: 100-500, i love them, tdp, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ruling a kingdom was not easy. After a long day, the queens finally get to relax and act like the married couple they are.





	the queens

Annika turned around in bed, facing Neha. The sun had gone down hours ago, and the queens had finally finished today’s responsibilities, and had earned themselves their well deserved rest. Aanya was sleeping peacefully in her crib by the wall, making the occasional noise.

 

For Annika, that familiar sound felt like home and safety, because she was beside her beautiful wife and near their precious baby daughter.

 

As Annika met Neha’s gaze and looked into her eyes, a smile quickly grew on the other queen’s face. She felt Neha’s hand softly placed over her own, and then heard her voice.

 

“How are you feeling, my love?”

 

“Exhausted after a long day.”

 

“I know, ruling a kingdom is not an easy feat, but I’m grateful I’m doing it with you by my side. I don’t know if I’d still be sane otherwise. You’re the light of my life.”

 

Annika let out a giggle, her lover really had her way with words, always making her feel so different and amazing.

 

“Neha, you’re making me blush.”

 

“Well, then I’m doing my job right, aren’t I?”

 

Annika almost snorted, and began to laugh, and then gently hugged her wife, and pressed a soft kiss against her forehead. She loved moments like this, when they could be themselves, and put away the pressure of being rulers for just a few hours. Annika never felt more alive, like when she was together with Neha, it had been so since the day they met all those years ago. And now they were here, the queens of Duran.

 

“I love you Neha, and I always will. Please, never change.”

 

Annika felt warm as she saw the smile grow on Neha’s face, and before she knew it, their lips were pressed together. It was a shirt kiss, but sparks still flew, and as they parted both women smiled.

 

“I love you too Annika, my queen.”


End file.
